


Dreams and Expectations

by iheartalexvause



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartalexvause/pseuds/iheartalexvause
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your best friend? But she is from a family with very out dated traditions that stop her from daring to follow her own desires?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I ever finished and it come *as many ideas do* from a dream I had. Even after 5 or 6 years I'm still quite proud of this song.
> 
> I have a song that I think fits it quite well. After I finished the story and I fully heard Jason Mraz I wont give up. I felt it fit this story perfect. So give it a listen if you fancy.

Of all the changes in life not a lot go your way, so you get used to things not going your way. So when things suddenly change in your own favour it is a bit of shock.   
My name is Jessica Jordon, JJ to my friends.  
Through my childhood a group of us had been friends as long as we could remember. There was one girl though that I was truly close to Alexandria Hadley, I called her Ellie. She came from a wealthy family who were kind of stuck in the dark ages, very traditional. She had an older brother called Jacob their parents had him marry at 19 through an arranged marriage. This was a family tradition that Ellie dreaded happening to her. Unlike their parents Ellie and Jake were a lot more down to earth it was hard to tell that they were actually their parent’s children because they were so different. Jake dropped lucky though the woman he was made to marry was great. After 3 years together they are expecting their second child in three months.  
Ellie wasn’t the rebelling wild child that you would expect from a rigid wealthy family. She was an easy going and creative tech head, like me! She is caring and sensitive. She liked drawing cartoons and planned to design computer games and movies. Those were the kind of things I also enjoyed along with drawing computer’s and games consoles but better. I took things apart to see how they work then used this to think about how to make them better. That’s probably why we got along so long well we were a lot alike. The biggest problem was that we were extremely attracted to each other! I had been out of the closest for years and always liked girls. My family didn’t care as long as I was happy and I have no regrets about my choice of lifestyle. Ellie felt the same way and wanted to be with me. We got closer through our teens always on the brink of getting together but Ellie knew her parents wouldn’t be happy at all with the decision so “desires” were hidden. All our friends knew what was flying around between us. I had made sure that they kept it quiet; I didn’t want Ellie to be hurt if her parents found out. Through college and university we were living together but we weren’t intimate. She tried not to get involved with guys even though they fell for her and I couldn’t blame them at all. She just didn’t want them.  
Through those years I did see other girls but even with the ones that I did love it, never felt right. They weren’t Ellie and it didn’t feel perfect. I don’t know why I didn’t just forget about ever being with her but it never felt like the right time to let go. So we just carried on as we had for years.   
Two years after university we worked for the same up and coming electronics creations company in different departments. This is where the story starts.  
A cold December Thursday evening in London. I was waiting outside work for Ellie, every Thursday we had dinner together. I was looking forward to this evening as we had to cancel the last two weeks dinner. I had been in New York working with a company looking to put a state of the art games console I had designed with games that Ellie had created. Things were starting to take off. I was looking forward to sharing the exciting news with Ellie about my game. But when I saw Ellie walking out of the building 15 minutes late she had the most dire look on her face.   
“Ellie what’s wrong? You look like hell is about to freeze over.”  
“JJ we need to talk.”  
“This isn’t the welcome home I was hoping for. Don’t I at least get a hug?”  
As soon as I got my hug Ellie burst into tears, I had never seen her like this before.  
“Come on let’s go for a walk along the river.”


	2. An Unwelcome Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Ellie while JJ was away?

“Jess while you were away my parents made a visit.”  
“I have never known your parents leave the suburbs to visit you anywhere! This cannot be good?” Ellie took a deep breath as if she was stealing herself.  
“They are making me get married Jess! I can’t believe it although I shouldn’t expect anything less. It’s happening in two weeks!”  
“Who’s the guy? Have you met him yet?” I was trying to stem my feelings of rage, now wasn’t the time, Ellie seemed to need me now more than ever.  
“Yeah I met him just before you got back.” She looked worse than ever now.  
“He seems like a total douche! The only reason they are doing this is because his family are willing to help them, make them more money the selfish bastards!”  
My thoughts exactly!

We both knew that there was nothing we could do in the interval. As the time grew nearer, Ellie got more and more depressed. My bright and cheerful best friend was being turned into a money maker and (as expected) it was having a negative effect. I also noticed that although her parents were making all the arrangements, they never gave any support or love to the daughter they were putting through this ordeal. This made it even harder for Ellie.  
Me and Ellie hadn’t lived together since university; it was our way of trying to cool some of the building sexual tension between us. But during the time before the medieval wedding from hell Ellie stayed with me. She said it was because it felt like I was her only ally through it all. 

When the day itself came it was actually quite a sad affair for a wedding. On both sides there were only family members apart from me and the groom’s best friend, who I fell out with because the scumbag wouldn’t leave me alone and stop hitting on me. As for my observations of the grooms family-they were all a bunch of stuck up boring grouches. They would fit in perfectly with Ellie’s parents but I could tell her life was going to be a living hell having to deal with that bunch of mixed sex Victor Meldrew’s. After the “wedding in name only” there was no honeymoon, the douche as I had come to call Adam in recent weeks, insisted that Ellie gave up her apartment in London, which is close to work to live, with him on the far outskirts of the city. Ellie was rightly refusing to do so, driving in London at rush hour was like tying to navigate high seas in a dingy! So they had been “married” for two weeks and a major row had erupted because Ellie refused to leave London and douche refused to move in with her. This raged on for three months, eventually he gave in but things didn’t get any better. Adam didn’t seem to like anything about the life Ellie leads and frequently belittled and fought with her. He also didn’t agree with me, I’m under the impression he saw me as a threat which was confirmed one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anybody who doesn't get the Victor Meldrew reference. There was a show over here in England called One Foot In The Grave and Victor was an old chap who always complained.


	3. Gauntlets and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to turn more sour for JJ's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of domestic violence.

“Well good morning my American friend...only just. So this call is just to catch up on everything on both sides of the pond. Last Monday I air expressed all of the designs for the console along with my colleague’s codes and designs for the games to be released at the same time.” This was one of the managers in New York of the company that is going to build the prototype games console and the games to test.  
“Yes we received everything on the Wednesday; our techs have gone over everything and agree the designs are fantastic and solid. This urged on the big bosses and yesterday they gave the go ahead for the guys to start building everything! Production on the...” Mr Jackson was cut off by the banging of my boss’ office door that I was using to conference call, it was the douche.  
“What’s going on over there?” Mr Jackson asked.  
“Someone with no manners who doesn’t know how to knock!” I stated with great distain. “I’ll have to call you back.”  
“Hope everything is OK, email me to re-arrange.” The dial tone sounded, I cut off the phone on my end too.

“Hello Adam, does being a snob mean you were brought up without all basic manners?” I spat “I know that’s true in respect of your wife, but at least knock before you come barging into a strangers work place!” I was saying while I walked around the desk. With a look of rage on his face Adam dived for me but all my martial arts training came in handy. I side stepped him and he went flying into a large filing cabinet. When I turned to look at him his nose was bleeding profusely and a black eye was quickly forming. “Clean up on isle four!”  
That really pissed him. Swearing loudly he tried to take another swing at me but I caught his fist and as I squeezed, I distinctly heard several cracks that sounded like bones breaking. He fell to his knees.  
“Listen guy, I don’t know what possessed you to come barging into my place of work ignorant and uninvited, but either spit it out or I’ll kick you out.”  
This statement seemed to bring him to his senses; he stood up not knowing whether to clutch his bloody face or now obviously broken hand. I threw him a box of tissues from the desk and sat down to wait for an explanation. After several minutes of staring at him he finally decided to give me a reason for ploughing through my boss’ office door during a meeting.  
“I came to tell you to stop meddling with my marriage and to leave me and Alexandria alone!” Totally unaware of what he was babbling on about, I decided to just carrying on staring, which just served to piss him off even more.  
“She is constantly fighting with me and pulling away. Whenever she has been with you she seems to fight even more. I know you are trying to turn her against me.”  
I could hear thudding down the corridor, which I assumed was security after all the noise we made while I was flattening him. So I leaned across the desk and began to make my point.  
“I’m guna be blunt Adam. You are turning her against you. Whenever she has been with me I make her happy. Because ever since this whole money making scheme came along my best friend is a shell of her former self, she’s miserable! You are intent on making her change everything about her life and all that she loves. You try to keep her away from her friends who she’s known forever. You want her to stop working and be at your beck and call.” The footsteps grew closer. “It is not me you need to worry about Adam it’s your own self-entitled attitude and selfishness that is pushing her away from you. Also...” The door flew open again  
“Is everything OK?” I leant over and whispered to Adam alone.  
“If I hear that you have threatened to hit her one more time; I will break every bone in you rich stuck up little body! She isn’t your slave. Now Adam this is security. Guys throw him out of the building and into a passing taxi to the nearest hospital. If he tries to fight, feel free to break more of his bones, he deserves a lot more.” Adam was thinking about putting up a fight until his broken hand hit a rather large guard and he went drip white. 

After arranging for someone to clean up the blood left in my boss’ office I returned to my own busy office which for once only had one person in it, Ellie.  
“You’ve been gone ages did the call take that long? And what was with 80% of security running through the office?” Ellie inquired, I noticed that she must have been here for a while she had beaten my high score on the office bejeweled. Nobody had been able to beat my score for two years. She saw me looking at the computer screen.  
“Sorry I have been waiting for you since my guys finished the specs meeting 40 minutes ago.” She was blushing, it was cute.  
“My record has stood for two years! I don’t know whether to be impressed or insulted!” Ellie blushed even more. “Grab Luke’s chair he left for lunch.” I filed my papers from the conference call and sat down. “No it wasn’t the call that kept me. Just after it started that controlling dickhead of a “husband” (I used air quotes) of yours came bursting in.” The blushing subsided and a mix of rage and embarrassment crossed her face. I could see the question why on her face.  
“After he tried to attack me, I broke his nose and his hand because he tried to punch me. He...” I was broken off by a fit off giggles coming from the chair opposite me.  
“The stupid bastard hahaha. I forgot to tell him that you have two black belts and nearly a 3rd. Let me guess the fucking ass is blaming you from pushing me away from him?”  
“Yes my dear nail and head. I used the opportunity to point out its all his fault because he is a controlling wanker. And he’s trying to turn you into a slave!” Again Ellie started laughing.  
“He asked for all you gave him if you ask me. I hope he craps his pants the next time he sees you! And he wonders why I don’t want to sleep with him, complete fuck wit he is.” Ellie was highly amused.  
“Well I left him in no doubt about who is the cause of all the problems in your “marriage.” I also made a point that if he ever even raises his hand to you again that I will systematically break every bone in his pathetic little body. So just say the word and a full body cast and catheter will be his next present!” I was actually surprised when Ellie dived at me and sat on my knee, putting my arms around her.  
“It’s only been four months and I’m ready to look for a divorce attorney and tell my parent to drop off a cliff.” I rested my chin on her shoulder in truth it was very comforting; it reminded me of when we were younger.  
“Well at the risk of meddling I must say that everybody has the right to be happy. He and your parents have no right to stop you being happy.” Ellie just sat there for a few minutes.  
“You’re right JJ.”  
“Ellie only you can make the choice about where you go from here.”  
She kissed me on the cheek and left.


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally go too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of domestic violence again.

Supposedly the douche had tried to have a go that evening when he returned from the hospital but she told him to just shut the fuck up. I think my attitude was rubbing off on her. Ever since our talk after I beat up the asshole, Ellie seemed to have picked up in her general attitude and emotions. I think she was seriously considering leaving the guy. It was good to have her back to nearly normal but she must be really giving it strong thought because two months later they were still married.

One night I went to pick up Ellie, we had prime tickets for the first date of a Metallica tour. We had bought them as soon as the tickets went on sale and had been waiting for seven months for the gig to come round. Ellie was supposed to meet me outside her building to prevent me invoking the douche bags violent side. Therefore stopping me having to break his nose, in self defense of course. In truth Ellie would happily let me turn him into a greasy red smear but we thought it best not to run the risk. I idled outside for five minutes but when there was still no sign, I decided to go investigate seen as I still had a key to Ellie building. 

A few minutes later walking off the lift I heard shouting that sounded like Adam and several bangs. I stormed down the corridor, threw open the door to the sight of Ellie chewing Adam out and him ready to take a swing. Instinct took over and I launched forward blocking his swing and flooring him in one swift move. Then stood over him, my boot on his nuts.  
“Move and loose them, I warned you asshole. You know you have some serious anger management issues! What the hell is going on?” Ellie’s face was a picture of pure rage and loathing. Adam was contemplating trying to get past me.  
“I have just found out this guy is seeing someone else, not that I care about her but some right you fucking have to say that JJ is trying to get me set up without peo...”  
“Fucking stay out of this Jessica it’s none of your god damn business!” Adam starting shouting he was also trying to get to me but sadly for him I have a good solid fighting stance that the biggest of guys have been unable to move me from. I also had my biggest New Rock boots on so he instantly regretted trying to move. Now I had crucified his family jewels, as well as his nose and hand, he was making some weird wailing noise.  
“This has gone far enough. Ellie we have somewhere to be, get a bag of clothes, afterwards your staying with me. And fuck wit if you” I moved my foot to his knee. “Come anywhere near her I will have you locked up, after I have turned you into an orthopaedic jigsaw puzzle. You have brought nothing but misery to this poor woman and thought you were perfectly in the right to do so, well you’re wrong!” At the point Ellie came back with a bag and her ticket for the gig, “Let’s go then.” 

In the car n the way to the O2 (thankfully we had decided to leave stupidly early to get to the front of the mosh pit) Ellie confided it all. “You are constantly my white knight, always protecting me. And you are right.”  
“Well I’m right a lot you will have to be more specific!” She saw the smug look on my and punched me on the arm.  
“What the hell was that for? You don’t treat your white knight rescuer that way. I’ll stop protecting your ass!”  
“You wouldn’t!” She exclaimed, shocked.  
“No I wouldn’t, what was I right about anyway?”  
“Leaving him and telling my parents that if they don’t like it to get stuffed. It’s not like I need their money. I’ve got myself set up already and if this games console flies high, then me and you will be richer than them.”  
“Well call me overly moral but you deserve to be safe and happy. Without being threatened or harassed. This is the 21st century for hell's sake not the 1800’s. Anyway there is more important thing to be dealt with tonight, its name is Metallica.”


	5. Cat Among The Pigeons

The Metallica gig turned out to be epic. We drove home with all the best songs blaring out of the car at midnight. We had booked off the following day because we didn’t know what time we’d be home and to give our hearing time to recover. At 10am my bed started to bounce. I managed to persuade my eyes to open and found Ellie bouncing on my bed.   
“You do remember I’m really not a morning person! If you haven’t brought coffee with you I’m going back to sleep!” She pointed to my bed side table where a large pot of coffee stood. I rolled over, took a slug of fossil fuel, then gave Ellie my attention. “Right what can I do you for?”  
“I’ve found a pit bull divorce lawyer; I’m going to see her this afternoon.” I took another slug of coffee nearly choking on how quickly she had set this up. I was pleasantly surprised and happy.   
“Wow you’ve set a rocket off up your ass! Good on you!”  
“Will you come with me?” The look on her face was pleading.   
“Course I will as long as you go make a decent breakfast for waking up before my ears stopped echoing Enter Sandman.”   
“Yeah I think I can work that one.”

Thirty minutes later after a second cup of coffee, we were having a hearty breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs.   
The meeting went well. Ellie was right, this woman was like a rabid pit bull with a migraine! She was sure Ellie could be divorced from the douche in a couple of weeks. She was also gaining a restraining order due to Adam’s fiery temper to keep him away from Ellie.   
Four days later the pit bull rang and informed Ellie that the papers had been drawn up and served to the “douche family” lawyer. When this news came through Ellie decided it was time to see her parents. They may already know what was going on. I’m sure Adam probably ran to them the day after the incident when Ellie left and I re-termed the word nut cracker. As her dedicated body guard she again requested my company.

All the way to Surrey Ellie was very quiet. When I parked up outside the house my voice seemed to bring her out of a reverie. “You OK? Scared?”  
“Actually not really, I’m ready to tell them it’s my life to live, not to theirs to manipulate.”  
“Then why so quiet?”  
“I’m just mentally constructing what I’m going to say.”  
“Well now is the time.” I said getting out of the car. Something caught my eye, “Jacobs here.” Ellie wheeled round and surprisingly sighed. I gave her a quizzical look.  
“Maybe with him here they might not go nuclear!” Shrugging I started to walk up to the house; Ellie caught up and put her arm around my waist to walk with me. When the door opened it was Jacob that met us, when he saw Ellie with her arm around me he gave us an “oh aye” look, grinned and let us in. He also got a dead arm when Ellie punched him for the look. We had barely set foot in the parlour when her father burst into life.  
“You have got some nerve coming here.” Mr Hadley spat.  
“I came to explain what happened.” Ellie said coldly.   
“I meant her!” He was pointing at me.  
“I came to support your daughter at her request. Her only friend and ally other than her brother during what you put her through.” Ellie stepped in front of me putting her hands on my shoulders.  
“JJ I’m grateful for everything you have done for me and being there when I needed you, but I will fight this one.” Ellie kissed my cheek and had a steely look of determination on her face and I was sure she could win this one on her own.  
“Well it sounds like Adam has already spoken to you and pointed the finger at JJ. Well that’s total horse shit!” Her mother and father recoiled at the language but both looked stumped by the statement. For the first time her mother spoke.  
“Well why else would your relationship with Adam break down if not from,” She threw a disgusted and furtive look at me, “Outside interference?” Ellie jumped right in. 

“There never was a relationship! He tried to control me from day one and control my life. He accused Jess of trying to drive me away from him which is a load of crap. She has been my rock through it all. He got more and more controlling trying to stop me seeing our friends and he wanted me to quit my job. When I refused to totally stop my life for him he started to threaten me physically. Frequently when we argued he raised his hand to me and he did hit me once.” Mrs Hadley looked shocked, I guess Adam hadn’t told them that to keep them on his side. “Afterwards he marched in on Jess blaming it all on her, he tried to hit her too which was how he got hurt. It wasn’t started by Jess she was protecting herself. I’m sure he mentioned that to try convincing you it was all Jess’ fault. It was stupid of him to try attacking her.” Mr and Mrs Hadley looked halfway between dumbstruck and suspicious of a lie. “Jess warned him to back off. She came to get me for a night out and he had starting shouting because I was going out with Jess to a gig that we had set up before he came along. He tried to hit me again. It was the straw that broke my back. I have had enough of being a punching bag to him! I am sick of being controlled by him and by you! Oh and he has been seeing another woman for three months!  
“I was forced to marry that wife beating rat bastard to make you happy, and make your life better! I have had enough of being a toy for other people. I am divorcing him. I will see and date whoever I like. And if you don’t approve of it, then that’s your problem. Because I AM DONE!”  
Ellie turned on her heels and took me with her before her parents had a chance to open their mouth. Jacob followed us out.  
“Jake you still coming to dinner on Saturday?” Jacob didn’t answer Ellie, so she punched him on the arm again to bring him round.   
“Oh. Oh yeah of course. See you then.”


	6. Celebrations and Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are things making a turn for the better?

Halfway back to London Ellie was cackling her head off. I think the confrontation with the parents had made it all very real that very soon she would have her life back. I would have my best friend back. The Saturday dinner with Jacob went great, he was glad that she had made the decision to put a stop to the hell. 

Monday came and after the long weekend we had a lot to catch up on. My main concern was a message on my desk to call the Americans, they had an update.   
When 1pm came (there is a five hour time difference between us and New York) I contacted Mr Jackson.  
“Good morning Mr Jackson, how are you doing?” I greeted him cheerily.  
“Oh Miss Jordan I am still digesting my first coffee. Give a while to perk up.” Mr Jackson grunted it sounded like his coffee wasn’t strong enough.   
“Please call me Jess or JJ we have been working together for a while now. And I understand my first coffee on a work day has to be like mud!” He grunted a chuckle at me then I heard him slurping.   
“Well I wanted to let you know that the prototype console and games are ready to test. We thought it only fair that you and your friend be the first to test run it before our guys do the extensive bug tests.”  
“That’s fantastic, when do you want us to come over?”  
“Well we have decided it’s our turn to travel, we will see you in two days. We are also overnighting the devices to you as we speak, you should get them in the morning.”  
“That’s great, see you in the morning and have a safe trip.” I left my office tell my boss about the Americans coming over and sending the hardware. He was as enthusiastic to see the gear as I was.

I returned to my office with a grin on my face, once again Ellie was at my desk. “Aren’t you busy enough in game programming? You want to move into my job too? Or do you just like keeping my chair warm?” I asked.  
“Luke could you give us a minute please?” She asked my junior and he duly vacated.   
“Oh Luke I have some good news for you later, I’ll come and get you.” He nodded and left. “What are you so happy about?” I asked Ellie as she was grinning now. She didn’t answer straight away so I told her my good news. “The guys from MEA (Media and Entertainment agency) are coming from New York. They are sending the console and games by overnight. Me and you get the first test.”  
“JJ that’s fantastic. I have even better news though. Douche bags lawyer made him cave in because of all that happened and he’s signed the divorce papers. He’s getting nothing from me and I’m getting £250,000 from his family to avoid me pressing assault charges. The pit bull is sorting out the papers that I have to sign now, and then I’m free!” Words seemed incapable of expressing how great this was so I just hugged Ellie and she didn’t seem to want to let me go.   
“Well then you better go and get your life back.” I said reluctantly letting her go.   
“I’ll see you at home then.” She called over her shoulder. Home I thought, it sounded like she had moved in. After I mulled that over I just shook my head and smiled at the thought. I still hadn’t let go of the thought of being with her.  
“Am I allowed back in now?” I nearly jumped out of my skin.  
“Shit Luke don’t creep up on me like that I think I need clean trousers now!”  
“Sorry I saw Alexandria leave and thought I was safe to return.”  
“Yeah. Oh anyway the American guys are sending the console and games over should be here tomorrow. And their tech guys will be here the day after. We are getting the first test, before they do the entire bug testing.”  
“That’s great we are getting closer to games greatness!” He stuck out his fist, I bumped it smiling.

A few hours later I packed up early and headed home. When I got to my front, I heard my best collection of rock music blaring out and the floor boards were vibrating. Not to mention the mouth watering smell floating out of my apartment. Opening the door I saw the table was set.   
“Did you cook?” I was kind of shocked I couldn’t remember Ellie having cooked anything but breakfast.  
“Yes I did, I figured a celebration was in order. Your games console is on the verge of being approved for distribution and I am free from the douche bag. Also as far as I am concerned, my parents judgement.” She passed me a glass of wine. “To both us, the future.” I toasted and drank.   
“I wasn’t expecting you for a while, so you can go for a shower if you like.” Ellie offered.   
“Sounds like a good idea.” After a quick shower and drying my hair dinner was ready.   
“I don’t need to warn the local A+E and Environmental Health do I? I’ve never seen you cook dinner before.” Ellie gave me the finger on the way back to the kitchen. She had made Roast chicken dinner and chocolate sponge, my favourite.

When I put my spoon down I had to rethink my earlier statement.   
“Well I must say that was fantastic. I was wrong you can cook. Now are you buttering me up for something? Are you moving back to your place?”  
“No actually as much as I loved my apartment, after all that has gone on in it I have decided to sell it. I’m just in a good mood that’s all. I feel like I have a second chance. My whole view on things has changed. I think we should celebrate that.” She got up and went to my cabinet of hardcore liquor and beckoned me to the lounge chairs.   
“Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Oh hey that’s my good scotch. When you get started on the good scotch, a trip to liquor store follows the next day.”  
“Oh I’m in a good mood, I’ll replace it if I have restraint issues.”  
“Well then you have a trip to Sainsbury’s on the cards, FYI it’s the only place that sells this. To a new beginning” I toasted again, Ellie coughed.  
“Wow how do you drink this so easily? What proof is it?”  
“60%, you say that every time you drink it. You don’t slug it you sip it. I think you forget this conversation due to your ‘scotch restraint’ issues!” I laughed and taunted her while refilling our glasses. After 45 minutes of general chatter 3/4s of the scotch was gone and Ellie was holding up quite well which was unusual. When we had been drinking this before, by now she was usually asleep.   
“You’re still awake I’m surprised.” I seemed to bring her out of another reverie.   
“I’m thinking about something, deeply. She chuckled when she had finished talking, this intrigued me.   
“Anything interesting?”  
“Just thinking about doing something.”

Talk about suspense, as I was thinking of a sharp comment to pry the information out of her she stood up and started pacing the room. Then she turned and headed for my chair. All in one second she sat in my lap and kissed me with what seemed like years of want and feelings. And as I kissed her back it was like all the fireworks on New Year’s Eve were fired all together. There we sat for what felt like forever or maybe that was just what I hoped. When she leaned away she was wearing a look of total triumph.   
“Well that was unexpected.” I whispered.   
“I have decided to do things my way now. If you have a problem,” she started to stand up. I pulled her back and kissed her; unable to bear that she would think I hadn’t wanted her to kiss me. We stood up and went to my bed, and there Ellie lay with me until we fell asleep.


	7. Rapidly Changing Tides

I was woken not by my alarm clock ruining my sleep as usual but by someone kissing me. When I opened my eye it was Ellie.  
“I thought you might wake up thinking last night was a dream. So I thought I’d make sure you knew it wasn’t a dream.”  
“Well I could get used to this sort of wake up call.” At that moment my alarm went off.   
“Well I may just let you get used to it!” Ellie pecked me on the cheek then winked, got up and went into her room. A couple of minutes later I heard the shower. 

Neither of us had to be in work until later in the morning so I convinced Ellie to go out to breakfast with me; it would be a good chance to talk.   
“So I must say that I’m glad you have finally got the chance to take charge of all parts of your life and are using it.” Ellie had just finished her food and put her fork down while still looking thoughtful.   
“Thank you. It feels great to know I have it in me now to do what I want and not be bothered by what my parents think.” She paused for a drink of tea, after all these years I still don’t know how she drinks that stuff. “I did think last night that you might try to take things to the next level after a good snog, if you know what I mean?” Now I was using my coffee as a break but I did know what she meant.   
“I didn’t want to push you. I have been sleeping with women all my life. It was your first time kissing a woman and I didn’t want to push you too far and have you possibly regret it. I couldn’t live with that if it happened.... We have been grappling with our feelings for each other since we were teenagers. I learned to keep them under control and just hope that something may change. You had a respect for your parents that I can only guess buried those feelings until that respect was abused and betrayed by what they put you through.” I looked at her face to face. I wanted her to know how true it is that I wouldn’t want her to hurt because of what we did the previous night. She took my hands in hers.  
“Well thank you again. Part of my reason for telling them that I didn’t care what they think any more, is because after him I wanted to feel loved and wanted. You know I have only waited this long now because I had the upper hand over him, due to him cheating. I didn’t want to do it too early and him have something over me to hold things up. I knew you could give me love and make me feel wanted. I could sense that you hadn’t totally given up on your feelings for me. I made a move and kissed you because I wanted to know how I would feel about it. Finally being with you.” We were still looking directly at each other. “Well the bells rang, fireworks exploded and the stars aligned for me. How about you?”   
“Nothing ever felt so right before! It was like the angels sang hallelujah. I still felt like that this morning too, which is why I said I might let you get used to a nicer wake up call.”  
“I wondered what that meant. I can’t believe that this is finally happening, I don’t know what to say.” For the first time in my life I was speechless with happiness. Ellie leant forward and whispered,  
“Say we can finally be together...”  
In response I kissed her with the effect of all the yes’ in the world.   
“There is something that I do have to say though,” Ellie looked stunned. “We have to go to work!” Relief crossed her features and she started to laugh.   
“Yeah we have some more fun to start.”

I had barely been in the office twenty minutes when a security guard brought a UPS guy to my office who had three big boxes. After clearing a hole in the crap on my desk, I signed for the goodies. I started to open the boxes and was in awe of what a great job the techs had done making the console it was beautiful. While I was gawking someone put their hand on my back and said,   
“I thought I’d come check out the goods.” It was Ellie.   
“What you couldn’t wait till we got home?”  
“Well I am having trouble holding those urges in but I saw the UPS guy leave I came to see the work of art.” I handed her my pocket knife so she could open the other boxes. When I looked up next she had one of the game cartridges in her hand and it looked way more stylish than any disk.  
“I hope this isn’t a bimbo. I hope it works as good as it looks or we have waisted years of design work.” I said trying to stay hopeful. Later that day, I locked everything away in my office to set up the next day. I was full of excitement and trepidation for the test tomorrow and about Ellie. I was still kind of shocked about this change of direction in life, going my way after years of waiting. I only hope that Ellie’s heart really is in it. Like she says it is it’s a big change for her as well.

Tonight we had dinner together again, I cooked this time. Ellie had a long bath and I had a good idea. I placed candles all around my apartment. Found the closest thing in my music collection to romantic music. I had with a previous girlfriend made a CD of classic R&B songs, the stuff from the 80’s and early 90’s and some nice soft rock songs. I also found something else from a past girlfriend; some pretty stunning underwear that I decided would be a nice wow factor, if Ellie was still in the seductive mood from this morning.

When Ellie came back she must have had the same idea. I had redressed, so as not to be presumptuous, she just came back out of the bathroom in some also pretty stunning underwear.   
“I’m ready for my close up Miss Deville.” She said as she stood there looking stunning in the doorway to my bedroom. All that could work its way out of my mouth was wow. I was quite glad my body made me stand and walk but consciously all that was there was wow. All I wanted to do when I got to her was kiss her it was also a shame that she was already undressed because that’s my favourite part. 

I have to say that Ellie was a very quick learner with excellent stamina. A sort of euphoria seemed to fill the room. For me at least this was the best sex I had ever had and also the best night of my life. It had been totally worth the wait. It’s not often your dreams come true.   
“Are you still with me up there?” Again she was lying across my chest and poking me to get my attention.   
“I’m just basking in euphoria of my dreams coming true, it doesn’t happen often. I’m also hoping that you are feeling similarly happy?” She cut me off with a kiss.  
“I’m absolutely ecstatic. I can’t remember ever being more elated. I just wish that I had come to my senses earlier, I could have spent a lot more of my adult years feeling as great as I do, right now.” She had been looking at me all the way through her little speech so I decided to take advantage. These kisses had years of passion still laced in them. It was really addictive and the sex was explosive. I think I need to send an apology message to everybody on my floor to apologise for the noise. Some of them may just be jealous though.   
In the morning Ellie kept up with her morning alarm, a nice little smooch, then accompanied me in the shower for some more fun. I tell you, I never thought that when Ellie got going that she would be so voracious and enthusiastic. But because of the arrival of our New York counterparts we had to be in the office early today. 

When we got it work I retrieved the console, games and wiring from my office. It was too early for it to matter to my intern that I had turned my office into Fort Knox. Once I had finished setting everything up in my computer lab, I thought it a good idea to do a coffee run. As it was so early Ellie and I were the only ones in the office, so it was a small order but I decided to get some extra coffee and pastries to impress the American bosses. By the time I returned to work it was 8AM and the MEA guys were sat in my office with Ellie. Everyone looked highly relieved to see my hands full of coffee and baked goods.   
“Well that was good timing, goodies anyone?” Mr Jackson introduced his boss and the two techs that were going to be helping with the tests. “You remembered how I like my coffee?” Mr Jackson looked positively relieved.   
“Yeah I do and after a trans-Atlantic flight, anybody would need rocket fuel coffee. It just so happens that I have mine like that all the time.” So we sat drinking coffee and eating pastries, Ellie, I and the techs talking geek and having a laugh. 

We started the tests on the games and the console. After pushing the power button I have only been so nervous once, that was the day before at breakfast with Ellie. When I thought she may say she did regret our first kiss. As before those nerves turned out to unfounded. In fact my design of the console in conjunction with Ellie’s games turned out to be a kick ass combination. The guys who had built the prototypes had done a bloody good job. All four of us tried all of the games extensively without any bugs or errors. Behind us I heard whispering and a few seconds later Mr Jackson cleared his throat.   
“OK we have seen enough. If all goes well with the extensive testing in our labs then we will begin mass production. I have no doubt that the tests will prove this to be a sound investment for us all. You two ladies could soon be very wealthy and renowned.” Mr Jackson shook both our hands, I noticed his boss had already left. “I will be in touch it should take about,” he gestured toward the other techs, “Oh about five to ten days. We have been a bit possessed with this, it’s a fantastic design with both the console and games. When we get like this things go very quickly.” The tech guy shook our hands too.   
“Hey are you two staying the night in London, we could go out and celebrate?” I offered.   
“Yeah that sounds good.”  
I was curious about the big boss and why he had let Mr Jackson that they were happy to proceed.  
“The big boss guy, does he actually speak for himself?” I asked.   
“He isn’t much of a people person to be honest. Jackson is the only person her actually vocalised to nicely. He’s actually been through lots secretaries because he’s really horrible to them. Anyway we are going to go back to the hotel to have a snooze and we will meet you around 8pm?”  
“Yeah that sounds good.” We arranged where to meet and they left. I found it interesting that Mr Jackson hadn’t said anything before he left as well. But just after the guys had left our boss came in to congratulate us. Apparently Mr Jackson had been to see him before he left but the other guy had just randomly walked out. I bet he was on his way to the airport right now; he seemed put out to have had to leave his comfort zone.

That evening we learnt that the tech guys must be the life section of MEA, we had a great night of gold tequila and rock music. I hoped they both had good tolerance of liquor. If not the flight back to New York would probably be a horrible experience and my name may be terribly cursed. All in all it was a very good night out, made better by the fact it was the first night out since Ellie’s divorce and since we had got together. Ellie was in a great mood that turned out to carry on in the bedroom when we got home. The next morning the neighbours would probably be petitioning to have us kicked out of the building, Ellie was a screamer.   
Next morning I was the one who woke Ellie with a kiss. It turns out I held my tequila as well as my scotch and both better than Ellie. When she had been for a shower I had my best hang over cure ready, strong coffee, bacon butties and hash browns.   
“JJ how are you so chirpy after what we drank last night?” By the look on Ellie’s face talking was making her head hurt.   
“Because I have spent my life since 18 drinking strong spirits. My liver has got used to it, so a night on tequila is like a night cap to me!”  
“Well phooey on your liver, I feel like crap. I should learn not to drink spirits that are over 30% proof, neat. But at least with two huge hangovers, being with you came with happiness, a good night of sex and some good breakfasts.” This was another time that Ellie had me lost for words. I had no doubt that her wanting to be with me was not a whim, it seemed like it was here to stay. I was getting more and more comfortable.   
“Are you still looking for another place?” I queried.   
“Yeah I was still thinking about it but I haven’t looked for anything yet. In truth the last few weeks here with you have been so great that I haven’t wanted it to stop by moving out.” Ellie was really blushing. After all the epic kisses and mind blowing sex this statement made her blush!   
“Well it doesn’t have to. Stay here. I don’t want you to leave, as much as you don’t want the connection to be weakened by moving.” Now Ellie was shocked into silence.   
“Are you sure?”  
“Sure as anything. For years I have been waiting and hoping that something would change your mind about being with me. I kept on with my life burying my feelings. I couldn’t totally let them go though it never felt like the right time. Now though they have been let out into the fresh air and you have reciprocated so they have gone crazy. I love you and I want you to stay. I’ve never been surer about anything.”  
Like the other day in the café she whispered in my ear,   
“I love you too!” She sat in my lap and we had another one of those long kisses where words meant less than the kiss.


	8. Dawning Of A New Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter how does everything work out? And do Ellie's parents change their attitudes?

A week after the MEA guys had been over they rung to say that the bug testing had gone great and there weren’t any major or minor issues found. Mass production was going ahead.  
Ellie and her other designers were creating even more games working tirelessly to provide a large range of games for the console and the guys at MEA had also come up with many designs as well. When the console was released there would be a huge variety in available games. I was now working on an enhanced version of the console (like playstation 2 or Xbox 360) these things took a lot of time so now was as good a time as any to think about “A 2” version if the first became popular.

8 months later

As the release date for the whole system was just around the corner there was an air of expectation and excitement buzzing around the department. Technically everything was ready. There were 30 games available and dispatched all across the country with the consoles. Everyone now wanted to see how it went over. A teaser campaign had been published and there was a huge interest in this state of the art console. As the release drew nearer only little bits had been revealed about the whole thing. We wanted to leave as much to surprise as possible.  
Ellie and myself were still going strong, now with our relationship out in the open, which her brother was very happy about. A palpable hew of excitement between us was also buzzing to see if our technical collaboration was going to be a huge hit or a massive flop. 

On the night of the launch there was a huge party, I think the whole company was there. Until now the companies’ attempts to put out anything big games consoles had flopped. The designs were always floored and never worked properly. This was our major shot at glory.  
The speeches were great and the demonstrations impressed everyone in attendance. We had come to learn that there were queues forming outside stores all over the country waiting for the midnight release. After all the talking and showing off, people were clamouring to speak to me and Ellie as we had been the main designers of the equipment. Towards the end of the night it felt like we had spoken to hundreds people. The surprise though came when I saw Ellie’s parents lurking near the door. Nudging Ellie she looked to where I was pointing.  
“What the fuck! They couldn’t let me be to enjoy my day. Come on let’s get rid of them. If they don’t like seeing me with you it’s tough shit.”  
“Fair play.” I was hand in hand with her as I we had been most of the night so I just shrugged and followed.  
“What are you doing here? Couldn’t you let me have my night to shine?”

They looked shocked; I think Ellie had jumped right in so as to not allow them to build up steam.  
“Well we have been thinking about all that’s happened. Jacob says you are very happy with (her mother gestured to me.) We have realised that we put you in an awful position with Adam, you weren’t as lucky to get a nice person like Jacob has. Well we hoped that you would forgive us?” Mrs Hadley had an imploring look with tears in her eyes. Mr Hadley hadn’t said anything yet but he had the same look as his wife. Ellie was looking at me, trying to mentally hear what I thought about the whole thing. In all the years I had known Ellie and seen her parents, I could tell that they were genuine this time. Ellie seemed to see this in my eyes.  
“You are ready to accept that I don’t need your approval any more? I don’t do things any more to make you happy. Are you ready to accept that your daughter is a lesbian?” They both seemed to choke on their words a little bit. Both of them said it didn’t matter any more to them. Mr and Mrs Hadley hugged Ellie and left, which was stranger because I had never seen them hug either of their children. I think they were taking baby steps not staying to enjoy the party. Just then Luke turned up  
“Drinks ladies?”  
“Scotch please, dude you should know by now. How many times have we been out on the piss!” I requested.  
“Same for me as well. Thanks Luke.” Ellie was stood in front of me, I had my arms around her. She had a sneaky look on her face.  
“You drinking scotch all night you are going to regret it in the morning.” This made her look get sneakier.  
“Well you heard the boss it is our night, we are the guests of honour and he wants us to enjoy it. We also don’t have to go into work tomorrow. So I have a plan for that free day. It includes only getting out of bed to get food to take back to bed and also lots of noise and pleasure!” Ellie was really enjoying this. At that point Luke turned up looking very embarrassed holding three glasses and not saying anything.  
“Come on Luke you’re a big boy don’t be so shocked. We have been together for eight months, what do you think we do on a night, play scrabble? Anyway you have worked with me for two years; you know all the ladies want to get into my bed.” I winked at him and he gave me the fair play shrug.  
“Cheers ladies.”  
“Cheers.” We both toasted with him.  
This party was one to go down in the history books. It was a brilliant night. Followed by an even better day of not getting out of bed. We watched movies and had sex all day. We only got out of bed when the take away for dinner came. It was a very worthwhile day in my books. 

A week later the statistics and reports of the console and game sales we revealed and the numbers were huge. In 24 hours shops had sold across the country. Internet chatter was very positive also. Forums, gaming sites and social networks were going crazy for the system. Places couldn’t get their hands of equipment fast enough. MEA hadn’t been in the loop of these reports so I got the pleasure of giving them the good news. They were also happy that we were working on “next generation” designs as well. As the old saying goes Rome wasn’t built in a day and getting these things through all the developing and checks took a long time. Seen as our first collaboration went well we predicted a fruitful future between us.

But as the culmination off all the work was arising as a big success there was only one thing that intrigued me. That was the future with Ellie. It was this that made everything worth it, what’s success without someone to share it with. Week by week life together just got better. Years ago I thought my feelings for Ellie were just an infatuation, brought on by all the time we spent together. As much as at that time I wanted to be with her, I didn’t want to hurt her. All of that changed with that first kiss, all in one second I knew that it was more than an infatuation. It was my dreams way of telling me that she was my soul mate. My dreams had come true and my expectations had been blown away. What made things sky rocket my happiness, was when I voiced these previous worries to Ellie and how it had changed, was her response. She had felt slightly the opposite. That she was sure of how she felt about me but hated the thought of never acting on those feelings. 

Now we could both finally enjoy every day of our lives together like never before. Absolutely sure that we were perfect for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this little story of mine. I have another original idea in the works that I am also thinking of putting up here too if this is well received. Thank you for following to the end.


End file.
